The Angel From Hell
by Rebecky2277
Summary: While flying back, Peter falls to earth. He begins desperately searching for Wendy. But, another evil is brewing. Sebastian is trying to pursue Wendy and he is no angel. Meanwhile Ashlyn, Sebastian last lover is trying to pursue Peter. But, that is just the beginning. Hook is in the real world, and he is in for revenge. Based on the 2003 movie. Boy chapters by keepcalmandrawr.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Wendy's POV

I am in misery and there ain't nobody who can comfort me ~ Misery by Maroon 5

I watched Peter Pan as he flew out the window, into the starry sky. My eyes turned watery as I looked at the boys then back out the window. Peter Pan was real. He was my hero. He was my lover.

Soon after Peter left, Mum and Dad led the Lost Boys to the bathroom and showered each of them individually. The Lost Boys were amazed at our giant bathtub and they jumped happily into the welcoming bubbles and foam. I watched the warm spectacle, laughing. As I watched, I suddenly felt a pang in my chest. Slowly, I shuffled back to my room. I fell onto my bed, ignoring John and Michael's screaming, and started to sob. At first, it was just a few drops of shallow tears. Then, it turned to full blast flood. Pretty soon, my pillow became soaked.

After changing, I helped all my little brothers into bed. I kissed each of their little foreheads as I said goodnight to each one. All of them smiled and said, "Goodnight Wendy." except for Tootles who accidentally said, "Goodnight Mother." The house was a happy place tonight, all fit for new beginnings, new destinies, new loves. But somehow, I still couldn't get over the fact that Peter was gone. When would he come back? Would he be able to ever come back? And if he did, would he still be the same?

I looked up at the night sky, hoping to see a sign. And as I stood watching,I saw clouds gather around the star that Peter told me about. Neverland was foggy. Wait, Neverland is foggy? That didn't seem right. Slowly, I curled my hands together. I closed my eyes as a shooting star passed by. "Take care of him. I love him. Please let us meet again, little star. Please let me love freely."

**Hey peeps! Guess who's back with passion? It's lil ol me! I wrote this lovely story with keepcalmandrawr. She is absolutely amazing and she is the best friend ever. We're kindergarden buds. Just so you know. Follow her and follow me! She's my fanfic sista! So yeah. Hope you like this story! Please share your amazing and sometimes harsh, crude yet awesome reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Peter's POV

Take me back, take me back, back to summer paradise ~Summer Paradise, Simple Plan

I bit my lip as I watched Wendy happily playing with the Lost Boys. I flew out the window, tears blurring my vision. Even Tinkerbell, who was so jealous at first, flew right next to me sadly. Wendy was the One. Mine.

I flew into the starry London sky, I saw water droplets dripping down onto the roofs on houses. I realised it was my own tears. I shook them away and hovered over a particular house for a bit. I gazed into the second star to the right. Neverland wouldn't be the same once Wendy left. Even the Lost Boys wouldn't make it better. But they decided to grow up. So let them be.

'Home.' I heard Tink say right next to me. I looked at her glowing figure. Home it was.

I tried flying up but I wouldn't budge. I tried again. I looked at Tink who shook her head. I felt myself sinking. No. This cannot be happening. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to fly upwards but my attempts were in vain because I felt myself sinking faster and the next thing I knew, I was falling.

I crashed onto the hard pavement floor. I got up groaning, brushing off some dust. I felt no broken bones nor blood. Thank goodness. I frantically looked around for Tink.

"Tink!" I called out into the empty atmosphere. I quickly clasped a hand around my mouth. I couldn't risk the people to know I'm here. Let alone the children. I was just a dream, hero, someone who took them to Neverland in their dreams. Oh no. I couldn't find Tink.

The wind blew lightly, caressing my bare skin. I shivered a little. I looked around all the very inviting homes but I firmly told myself not to. I mean, I ran away from home. Why would I want another. I took one final glance at the second star to the right. It was slightly foggy and I grimaced. Hook.

A shooting past swept past the sky. I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together. I always believed that the wishes made by shooting stars was always heard by the fairies in Neverland. My breath made small puffs into the air as I muttered my wish. "Take care of Wendybird and the Lost Boys. Tink, if you're listening, please help me."

I found a little shade and stood under. With the little pixie dust I always carried around for extra, I sprinkled some on myself. Think happy thoughts. I shut my eyes and thought of the happiest things. Neverland, Tink, making the pirates go mad, Wendy. I could've felt myself flying a little until I thought of Wendy.

Her light brown hair, her eyes, her rosy cheeks and full lips. I felt the taste of her lips when she kissed me. My eyes spared me the tears but my heart pained. It was useless. I will always be thinking of Wendy. Always be. I'll never forget her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Wendy's POV:

I'll be there in the back of your mind, from the day we met to the very last night - Best Days Of Your Life by Kellie Pickler

4 years later...

Ring! The school bell rang and everybody rushed into class. Peter Pan was just another old story and even I had almost forgot about him. Almost. "Good Morning students." droned Mrs. White as she strutted into class. "Good Morning ." the students chorused. Everybody sat down and the class started. I took out my sketchbook and started drawing in it. History class was oh so boring and I couldn't pay attention for more than five minutes. I started drawing what I usually drew. Sketches of Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and nasty Hook. Oh! I shut my book with a loud bang. What was I thinking? I was supposed to be forgetting him. Not remembering him. I slapped my forehead. Four years, Wendy. Four years and where is he? Face it, he's not coming back Wendy. By now, some students had turned their heads and were staring oddly at me. I smiled sheepishly and tried to cover my face with the book.

Assembly came after lunch. I think that was the most interesting part of the day. Mr. Jones, our principal announced that there would be new students attending our school. I was actually quite surprised. Just last year, three exchange students were transferred here. They were Peter Faust, a german boy with cute blonde hair and blue eyes and a funny accent, Alexandria Calypso Novikov (If you didn't notice, I used keepcalmandrawr's real name here) , a cute and loyal Russian bookworm who loves cupcakes, and Rebecca Jean Marie (And over here, I used my real name!) , a stylish fun-loving yet feisty French fashionista. Alex and Rebecca were already her best friends. They worked well together. "So how was Literature class?" Alexandria asked, stuffing another chocolate cupcake into her mouth. I sighed and shrugged. To be honest, I didn't exactly know what to say. All through Literature class, I was thinking about pixie dust and mermaids and... Well, I guess you know what I'm talking about. "Don't disturb her, Alex. She's probably just thinking about Peter Poele (Peter Pan in French). Elle l'obsède. (She obsesses him)." Rebecca smiled, adjusting her uniform. I smacked Rebecca on her arm. "Stop it, Rebecca." But, in my heart,I knew she was right. I was obsessed with him.

"Ow!" . While I was daydreaming, I had knocked into someone. I looked up with an angry face, but it soon turned into an astonished one. The boy I was looking at was hot. I meant burning hot, of course not as hot as Peter but still. I smiled. "Hello there. Sorry I knocked into you. I'm Wendy." I held out my arm shyly. The boy smirked back at me. I almost melted right there. He had smooth chocolate hair and his eyes were a mesmerizing gray. "Hey there. I'm Sebastian." (Btw guys, I chose Logan Lerman for Sebastian cause he's snazzy, hot and may I say it, smirky) Just as he shook my arm, a girl ran up to him, grabbing his arm. She had dark brown hair, small dark brown eyes and thin-framed glasses (And I chose Christian Serratos for Ashlyn). "Sebastian!" she yelled. "Sebastian!" she looked at me for a moment before looking back at Sebastian. "Who is this?" she asked. Sebastian looked at her with sad eyes. "Ashlyn, go back home. I've already told you that I'm not into you." Ashlyn looked at me and then back at Sebastian. "Ashlyn? What happened to Ash Sweetie and I love you?" she asked, she was crying. Sebastian shook her off. "Goodbye Wendy. Goodbye, Wendy's friends. Sorry about this." He handed me a piece of paper and walked off, leaving Ashlyn sobbing on the ground. I looked at the piece of paper and smiled. On it was his address.


	4. Good news!

Hey there! Good news! I'm back! Aren't you all relieved? So, if you want me to continue my fanfictioning career... and update my stories, can I get at least 30 reviews on this message and maybe 2 follows? Please support! Thanks! Rebecky2277 


	5. I've heard your pleas

**Hey guys, **

**I've heard your plea for more chapters and for me to finish the stories and I really really want to but I am so busy right now. I am working on an original story called Nebulous Findings and I would really like to finish it. My school rarely has holidays so I'm super packed. Also, I have orchestra practice and a piano exam to keep it up with. **

**Thanks for everything. Sorry again..**

**Rebecky2277,**

**Loyal fangirl**


	6. Please READ

**Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't been online for such a long time. The main reasons are school and writing. I've been working on a new original story called Problematic Enigmas. I know it's really mean of me to leave these beloved stories and behind but I've really lost interest in these stories. I'm hoping to finish Problematic Enigmas by this year and then publish and sell it. **

**Thank you for those who have stayed loyal to me. **

**The good news, though, I'm on Wattpad! If you want to say anything to me, please tell me on Wattpad. My account name is RebeccaWan7 or Juverine and my story's name is Problematic Enigmas. (There are a few preview chapters). **

**Thx for everything**

**Rebecky OUT**


End file.
